inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Character pages
The following is a guide for the layout of character pages. Note the red text gives a description of what goes in each section. Where possible, supply the coding: source goes here alongside text as to where a piece of information came from for quick referencing as well as validation of information. ' ---- Naming policy|InuYasha Wiki:Writing policy Writing policy}} Character pages should be started with the . Then a brief encyclopedic description of a character should be written. This brief description should start with , then go on to describe who the character is and what they are to the story. This should be brief and without too much specifications. History What the character did before the Storyline began. If the character does not have any real known history as to what they did before they came into the series, skip to the Arc sections. During the story (Arcs) Things that have happened since the character was introduced to the storyline, and the character's involvement in these things. They should be separated into story arcs, but until a definite list of arc names is generated and approved by community consensus, these sections can simply be grouped by relevant plot events (for instance "Fighting 'Character X'" or "Searching for 'Character/Object X'"). Personality How the character acts overall. Physical description This describes in detail the overall appearance of the character. The description should comprise notes on important details such as tattoos and important facial features, etc. The description should contain enough detail to give a reader an idea on what the character looks like without a visual aid. Outfits Information on the character's clothing and their equipment. Any outfits, weapons or other items that are present and visible on their person should be mentioned. If the character goes through many outfit changes (like Kagome), only ones seen across multiple story arcs should be mentioned. For instance, in the case of Kagome, the sweater she was wearing when she first met Sesshōmaru was never seen again in the series, and so should not be mentioned in this section, given its low level of importance. Conversely, her miko robes, which are worn on multiple occasions throughout the series and which she adopts permanently at the end, should be mentioned. However, for characters such as Kagura, Renkotsu, or Jakotsu, who change outfits after important events in the plot (usually after their initial outfit has been damaged), all outfits should be mentioned. Temporary outfits such as disguises should not be listed. Powers & Abilities Full details on what the character can do, both inside and outside of battles. (e.g. transformations, spiritual powers, innate abilities, etc.) Weapons Give details on any weapons the character uses and how they are used, including moves/attacks unique to these weapons. Relationships How the character acts towards other characters. Use Level 3 headings for different relationship categories such as Family, Allies/Traveling companions, Enemies, and Other. To start a section on a specific character, instead of using headings, use the semicolon (;) at the beginning of a new line with the character name and link. It will automatically bold the name for the new section. Manga vs. Anime Differences, similarities, and other aspects of the character's portrayal in the manga versus the character's portrayal in the anime. Quotes Notable quotes of the character. Quotes should be well-known and unique to this character, not random, comical sayings. Listed using a * at the beginning of the line. To prevent use of any and all sayings, please make the MAX limit 20 quotes. Trivia Misc. info that cannot be fitted into the article. Listed using a * at the beginning of the line. Media appearances A list of media the character has appeared in; this is only necessary if a character has appeared in more than one instance of a particular kind of media. For instance, if a character appears in a chapter of the manga and an episode of the anime, then they do not need a list of appearances, as this information can be found in the character's infobox. However, if they appear in several chapters and several episodes, then they will need a media appearances section. The list should be divided into 'manga' and 'anime' appearances. Movies can also be included in the anime list. Movies fall into the InuYasha chronology as follows: Episodes 1 - 54, Movie 1, Episodes 55 - 95, Movie 2, Episodes 96 - 136, Movie 3, Episodes 137 - 167, Movie 4, Final Act Episodes. References Contains the code . Any information references in the article appear here. Naviboxes should be listed directly below references. ---- At the bottom of every Character page, please supply Categories of which this page falls into: * add category Individuals * by character's gender: one of the categories Female or Male * by character's race/species: one of the categories Humans, Yōkai, Hanyō, Daiyōkai, Undead etc. * by time period: one of the categories Individuals from the feudal era or Individuals from the modern era * by abilities: categories, possibly several, such as Shikon Jewel Shard Users, Archers, Swordsmen, etc. * by media appearance: possibly none, one of the categories Manga-exclusive, Game-exclusive, Anime-exclusive, or Movie-exclusive if they only appear in one kind of media * by occupation: categories, possibly several, such as Yōkai Taijiya, Priests and Priestesses, Daimyō, etc. * if character is undoubtedly dead, then add category Deceased * if character was revived by the sword Tenseiga, add Revived by Tenseiga This is for easy finding via category directories. Category:Layouts